supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Xandai
History Powers and Abilities * Tarot Manipulation: '''Liam can create, shape and manipulate tarot cards, playing cards often used for predicting the future/divination. He can change the meaning of cards, summon the entity that goes with the card he's are using, use this to predict the future, or even change the future. ** '''Card Attacks: '''Liam can use various kinds of cards (playing cards, tarot cards, trading cards, etc.) to attacks or attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** '''Card Constructs: '''Liam can turn cards into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. ** '''Card Detection: '''Liam can sense the presence of cards and possibly gain detailed understanding about the matter/energy he is sensing, including the amount/size of elements he is sensing and whether it is hidden. ** '''Card Generation: '''Liam can create cards of all kinds, including playing cards, tarot cards, trading cards, etc. *** '''Object Creation Touch: '''Liam is able to create/turn others into objects by touching/skin-to-skin contact with another person. ** '''Card Imprisonment: '''Liam has the power to store or force objects/organisms in a "pocket dimension" inside of a card and cause them to re-materialize at will. ** '''Card Negation: '''Liam can negate any card and card-using powers, undoing the targets existence at least on temporary/local scale. ** '''Card Power: '''Liam is capable of granting himself or others powers based on the type of card he uses. ** '''Holographic Projection: '''Liam can create, shape and manipulate holograms, fully three-dimensional images of the holographed target. ** '''Improbable Weapon Proficiency: Liam can wield bizarre weaponry with great skill (cards). ** Card Flight: '''Liam can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of cards. *** '''Matter Surfing: '''Liam can manipulate/shape matter/energy in a way that increases his ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting himself abilities he otherwise lacks or allowing him to ignore normally needed equipment. ** '''Projectile Enhancement: '''Liam can enhance the speed/strength of projectile weaponry (firearms, arrows, thrown objects, energy balls, etc.) through various means, such as channeling energy into the object. *** '''Targeting: '''Liam can cause objects, when set in motion, to home in on target and invariably reach it. ** '''Summoning: '''Liam can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. ** '''Supernatural Detection: '''Liam can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. * '''Tarot Mimicry: '''Liam '''is made up of or resembles the one or more of the various cards in Tarot cards. This can imbue him with a number of powers closely associated with the card's meaning and the motifs and illustrations there-in. ** '''Potential Manipulation: '''Liam can manipulate the potential, the capacity to become or develop into something in the future, in himself, others and/or objects. ** '''Cartomancy: '''Liam can employ cartomancy, the use of normal deck of cards or tarot cards to gain insight into the past, current and possible future situations of the subject.